Harry Potter legacy
by Legendary Draconia
Summary: Harry potter is saved by someone and grows up to change the magical and muggle world with his mind. Whether you just accept or not, he WILL just change with ensure that history is preserved..
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone. I would like to know that I wrote a story when it is clicked to my mind.

Let's just say that this will be epic harry potter story. OP Harry potter with some marvel and other series that i'll that when need to do it.

**Prologue**:

As our protogonist kept before the #4 privet drive, by none other than our world renown Albus Dumbledore (or otherwise known to _intelligent_ people as dumb-as-a-door) with other companions as Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid.

**(A/n: Let's just ask people, do they even know that to call the 'relative' of our protogonist you need to press the bell to call the objective people to 'protect' their 'Boy-Who-Lived')**Albus the great, to his mind only, assured to Minerva that "they'll protect the baby minerva". But to Minerva, she knows that their relatives that they won't even treat like normal, and said her opinion.

Albus said to her only one word, but it is the word he used to manipulate the entire magical ministry there and that word is "Obliviate" which is used to erase the memory he needs to erase and manipulate the people. He erased the address from not only Minerva's mind but also from Rubeus Hagrid's mind too. Too bad he can't erase this memory from little Harry's mind or unfortunate for him, yes unfortunate for him he has natural defense, and curse of Photographic and eidetic memory with magically enchaced senses, so even he thought to destroy / erase the memory, he couldn't or wouldn't destroy it.

When Albus left with only warming charm in his crib and apparted with his companions. After a while, in other universe, he will suffer in the hands of his relatives, but in the story of mine, he won't, lets just say he IS found by some one that even you, the readers not would have guessed**(A/n: Even i don't know who to put... lets just wait for five minutes and see who comes to my mind heh.)****Five minutes later:(In Spongebob voice)****(A/n: I love Spongebob people)**Annnd... here comes the heros of our protogonist, Annnnd drums up please, Ladies and Gentleman, we have a soul reaper and scarlet witch to find the baby. Yep that right a soul reaper in bleach and our very own scarlet witch from marvel comics cum movie franchise, well has accent of russian please.

You could ask how to be found by them lets rewind for last five minutes people.

**Five minutes before:(In Spongebob voice)**Byakuya, our selected hero for our protogonist saviour, just sensed the high level reishi in the human area **(A/n: To them anyways)**. And follow the reishi area he sensed.

In this VERY meantime, Doctor Strange and his accomplice Scarlet Witch, whom they came for their own purpose,**(****A/n: I just don't know what it is and assume a SPECIAL purpose, people)** sense the magical power on southern side of their location, just teleported there.

When they just arrived, our soul reaper too arrived just on time. Seen that power comes from the baby suddenly our lady angred by this and gone to take and look after the baby, but our soul reaper to angred by this and gone for same action.

When they meet each other, lets just say the same reaction of attraction of opposite sex occured. Byakuya just blushed as well as our Wanda too when she seen him. **(A/n: The two worlds known, thanks to our very own Doctor Strange here people) **

Byakuya just stand there, doesn't know what to do next as he thought to adopt the baby to his family, while wanda just stood there and blushed there, known what to do, but afraid to be do it. While our lady saviour master, Doctor Strange just stand for few minutes for his own amusement, and came to his accomplice.

After some silience our Doctor Strange break it "Hello Byakuya, What are you doing here?" "I'm here for the baby here, Doctor Strange" "But we're also here for the baby" said Wanda Maximoff. Byakuya just stared her and said "Please you don't know about the boy's potential in reishi training" " But the same boy you said has the magic potential too" she said.

**(A/n: Annnd here's where the argument start, where the boy has both potential)**

where the argument is going on, Strange just thought 'why not to combine the training of reishi and magic?' in his mind, and going to propose. But seeing that are in heated argument, he wait to stop or get tired, whichever comes first.

**To Present: (In Spongebob voice)**

When they get tired from their argument, Strange proposed as "Why don't you combine both of the training for the baby?". The two startled and thought as 'why didn't we thought of that?' in both of their minds. But Byakuya thought deeper of how to integrate and spend time of his protege while wanda thought where to place him and take care of him.

Byakuya thought and said "Ok, but to where he would live and grow up?" "He will live with me" said Wanda. Strange just stared shock to her postion " Wanda, this is big job for you. Would you Really take care of him?" "Yes, without a doubt" "Ok, its your choice wanda, just don't regret it". As a confident women, she said "I won't". Strange said "Hmm, lets see in future".

"Thats settled, now i need to think of program to combine and integrate with it" byakuya said thoughtfully. Wanda said "We cross the bridge once we known the training of how to do it". Byakuya just nod to her and gone from there. Wanda took the crib and smiled to baby motherly.

Our protogonist listened and got happier to see similar to his mother face and slept.

Wanda see this with smile and just teleported with her master Strange.

**_**_

**A/n: Lets see how the world of our protogonist changes. With the Scarlet Witch and Soul Reaper, Byakuya Kuchiki, This will be change for a while.**

**In our next chapter, our protogonist, will learn from both our protogonist saviour and new entry from the magical ministry of America. Lets see how this will turn and how much speed our hero will learn from them.**

**To be Continued...**

**Until then... Bye bye from your author. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I came back for another story as another follower came for this story. Let's just say it'll be a weirdest one guys.

OK Folks, let's get started.

**Chapter 1:**

**('Dun Dun' Drums beat)**

**The New-York** **Sanctum Santorum: (In Whitebeard Voice)**

As our protagonist savior comes to their living by 's portal, Wanda first priority was to check if the baby is healthy or not. She wanted to make sure that the baby is to be grow-up healthy. While Strange's raises his eyebrow by seeing his protégé being doing this and slightly surprises by it. But she is doing it by placing him on bed and scanning via her magic. Our protagonist sees this everything detailed manner of how she's taken care for him and what she uses and thinks to have the ability like this.

During this situation, in baby harry's magic, it develops another segment to procreate this type of magic in it. She sees this and said in baby voice "Who's the good boy?, Who's the good boy, dear? " and baby harry smiles this and she continues"Yes you are harry, yes you are"

amused by this and slips "Who knows you can talk in baby voice?". And this IS when gentlemen and ladies, you know about THE INSTINCT **(A/n:for men's heart who married)** tells you to run, which occurred for our lady mentor, when is back bones are stiffen.

He can destroy or save this entire world, he faced THE Dorummu himself, but these experience all throws into waste when he faces THE glare, that threats their entire existence in this world **(A/n: For women who knows this)** , this also threatened the male human species by the women counterparts. She glared and asked "What did you say?" . It was the voice people that all women ask in their silent voice as 'Would you care to repeat that'. And like our male parts who is driven by instinct based scenario said 'Don't ever repeat that sentence, if you need to live.', which happened to our mentor here as he just said with nervous smile "Nothing Wanda, Nothing." She actually didn't believe her mentor and glared him.

Meanwhile, our cute baby Harry here, didn't have patience and started to cry for his starving and also growling stomach **(A/n: The second part, for him actually thinking). **He notices this and for him this kinda actually looked like escape route from her protégé and said "Don't you just feed him Wanda" and ask other mythological being and also dorummu to help him **(A/n: His mind voice)**

She finally notices this and make him to by all baby products by preparing a list in a minute. He was just shocked to say and also to be somewhat proud by his protégé to be faster than him. She said "These are all the products that baby needs", and gave a rolled paper to him.

Lets just say here's where our curious mind gets malfunctioned and rebooted once he sees this list to be buy and jawslacked. He sees this for sometime and asks "Is this really for baby? Or for yourself AND baby?" and people for once who are married known to not ask any questions after the DISASTER known as ARGUMENT, which emerged in this house by her protégé as "Yes for the baby only, and if you ask any questions, you won't rest here peacefully and becomes hell." And here's where our male tends to do one thing Shut-up and do what she says.

While male thought for revenge for this humiliation **(A/n: In their mind actually)**, women somehow sense this and be extra protective to them and their children which came for Wanda's mind too as she suddenly become very protective for her and baby and slight danger sense **(A/n: Like spider-sense in women version)** for our lady's mentor.

While people this happens, let's just take a route to Scotland for our Great Headmaster does in this scenario.

**Meanwhile in Hogwarts Castle: (In Whitebeard's Voice)**

**Albus Dumbledore's Office: (In Spongebob's voice)**

Our headmaster came from the incident and had work to do, so he's gone… for now people and doesn't know about this and gone for some business as he has some multiple titles for his name for his one-time heroics, and gone for ICW conference. Whereas his little devices for monitoring and also for knowing where he was, were destroyed by the magic of Sanctum Santorum, and the Hogwarts house phoenix just sees this and joys for her protector and thinks 'It seems the powerful couple has taken the Hogwarts protector'. Well for the bird, it sure just be intelligent, ne. But it doesn't know how does powerful they are and also how powerful he becomes, let's just say even the phoenix will become familiar for him it seems.

We have seen this side of the world, let's take to the spiritual world of Shinigami and see what happens, when our appeared captain arrives here.

**Soul Society: (In Whitebeard's Voice)**

**6****th**** barrack: (By Same Voice)**

Our captain just came and relaxes as he sees this beautiful environment and it lulls him to sleep from his window. But he has the paperwork to do and also to finish it, if he wants to sleep for once, and started his no. one enemy to deal now. Or else he want to finish the double amount of work tomorrow. **(A/n: These for those who work in higher position in olden and now-days, if the organization uses paper-format reports.)**

**Five minutes later: (In Spongebob's Voice)**

Byakuya now finished his work and ordered the paperwork. He now stands up and takes a walk in leisure manner. While walking, his hair strands just moves with wind, which shows aristocratic face of his and even then, his face is emotionless to now.

He now gone to his house via Shunpo and landed to his bedroom and slept like a baby that we known. His thought before sleeping was 'When and where will this land me' and slept.

**Sanctum Santorum : (In Whitebeard's Voice)**

**One of many rooms: (By Same Voice)**

As our mentor gets bought the baby products and gave to Wanda. She first makes baby to be stomach full and makes him to slept in her lullaby for baby. As he slept, she kept our baby protagonist to her side of bed and she slept while watching the sleeping baby. Our protagonist portion of magic, links to the house and creates a ward that even unbreakable by our Great Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. This makes even more secure like ever before and acts as _Fidelious _Charm and also best ward.

**A/n: Now the day of when he landed has seen now, he has been settled likely now and also be sure to read it before coming there. As our baby protagonist gone there and settled from new land with his mother impression, Will our boy find it out or will our hero just forgets about it and live with her and find truth by later date?**

**Let's see in next Chapter of Harry Potter Legacy…**

**To be Continued….**

**See you next time…. This is your author signing off…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, let's get to story that good to be read…

_**(Harry Potter's Theme Music)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(A/n: U Need to imagine the background and music, people. Do you think that I, the GLOURIOUS Author of this story (because I'm tired, people. Sorry to be arrogant.), will narrate it. Nope, I will not. But, let's imagine it, shall we?)**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Day:**

**The New-York** **Sanctum Santorum: (In Whitebeard Voice)**

**Wanda's Bedroom:**

When the sun rises, the rays fall on our female master and to our baby hero too. She wakes up, when the rays are fall and hit straight to her face for few seconds. She now woke up, mentally only, as some weight has on her body, which we are going to find out with her, now let's see what she's doing, ne?

She now woke, blinking and shaking her head, going to wake her body too. But now, she feels a weight on her body, which I said it, and tilts her head to see it. She sees the beautiful sight, let me describe it, which would be beautiful from your point-of-view, I think.

When the rays hit our baby hero, she sees the angel in the baby appearance, and mesmerizes in this scenario, where the rays hit, the face of our baby hero produces an illumination, that spreads to his hair, that glows like a night sky, his breathing speed makes like a cute angel in sleep, with so much work had done, and that when he wakes, when the rays are hurt our hero's eyes.

And when he's awake, his appearance gone to insane level of cuteness, which must be illegal for that expression, that when he awake, he sees her and make a slight head-tilt, that makes and insane cute expression, like the rays illuminate his eyes color too and makes to be an angel in baby form. **(A/n: It's too good to imagine for me too, people. I have to control my urges of hugging him, in my imagination. Now let's see what happening, that not in my hands for what going to happen, people, let's see, shall we?)**

She sees this, and what all women, who has weakness for cute ones do, they mesmerizes, and like that category do, she mesmerizes. When our baby hero, who in joy of seeing of his mother, he make smiling sound and smiles like all baby do, she came out of her trance, and smiles to baby, and begins to baby. Her wake up routine just changed now, and she doesn't even known. But if it's like this, no one just hate this routine change? Would you, my readers or whatever you call yourself.

Now let's see what's happening to our soul society master, the shinigami teacher, shall we?

**Soul Society: (In Whitebeard's Voice)**

**Kuchiki Compound: (By Same Voice)**

**Byakuya's Bedroom:** **(By Same Voice)**

At the same time, when the sun rays hit our shinigami master, he wakes up after some seconds, and doing his morning routine, like toilet routine, bathing and all, and get dressed to go to his barrack, to work as for his job and do paperwork all day, or get see his meeting some-time. He doesn't know about his work when and what is going to do, the unpredictability of his work makes to be amusing some-time, but depressed many time.

But it seems, the luck has not diverted him from his main work, that was every higher official's enemy, The Paperwork. If someone work as higher authority, they known of this burden, but don't tell to others, only to their allied officials to be discussed. As they have unprecedented rule, that don't tell to people under them, as they won't come to their seat, as their successor.

While he's going to his appointed office, to work and to look the problems that would or will happen today, he notices his surroundings, which he ingrained himself to aware his surroundings every-time, he sees that his sister runs in the compound, and advises "Don't run, Rukia. We need to be polite all our time. And even in crises situation too, you remember this, Rukia, don't you?" and questions after.

When she hears this, she slows down little bit, but walks faster and polite poster. He sees this and nods, mentally that is, and walks with her sister to the compound gate, and after few steps, he shunpos to his Barrack.

She sees this, and does the same way of transporting to her destination.

**Soul Society: (In Whitebeard's Voice)**

**6****th**** Barrack: (By Same Voice)**

When he landed on his barrack entrance, he quickly and quietly goes into his barrack, unlike some barrack captain we know that makes his entrance, fights his lieutenants, he goes to his work place, where he sees a usual pile of paperwork stack, and also sees the same in same lieutenant's place.

He just see and slightly surprises, but he just sit down and going to work around it, that's when he sees some real surprise, that his lieutenant is so busy in dream world, forget about his work. He just shakes him up, his lieutenant wakes up and sees around, who to wake up a wonderful dream of being the captain, and sees the large stack of paperwork, and start to work. When he sees his boss, he now knows who wake him up and embarrassed himself, but makes his focus to work.

While the time his lieutenant works, he makes plan to training his new student, and somewhat make him protectiveness to that student, but thinks the consequences of his choice of now, he shaken from it and began to continue his work, till evening, as no luck has gone to call him to a meeting, which held sometime rarely only, but reminiscence about it.

Let's see about our headmaster, who gone to ICW Conference, in somewhere, where I decide, to see, Shall we?

**ICW Conference, Italy: (By Whitebeard's Voice)**

**Conference Hall: (By Same Voice)**

**British Ministry Representative Seat: (By Same Voice)**

Albus, as always, thought to plot the leaders/representatives to speak for the alliance to defend and also to co-relate the situation to other persons, but he struggles to form the alliance, which his age seems to make a distraction, as he was the oldest in the given group. All are fairly more youth than him, as all are in their 80's and 90's only. But only he was in 100's of this group, which made it odd one out of this group.

He now, has to, think to speak to position colleague, and yet he has to be mind to speak, carefully, when his speaking time came, he has stood up and spoke out "Welcome Everyone, as the majority of ourselves has came to think solutions for the future, we need to stand up and solve problems by interconnecting the alliance, between one to another, and also to establish the relationship between them. We need to control our internal problems, but also to connect the nations that have resources to share to them." "What is your point, that you need to say, _Mr. Representative of British Ministry_? Your minister is the one that not allow any option to be alliance to any other countries, other than Europe, that is." Asked by ICW representative of American Ministry. All others are just nod their head to this.

While hearing this, Albus ashamed, bowed mentally only, but raised his _Occlumency _barriers to higher level, and said "While my Ministry does not, I, Representative of British Ministry, extended the hands of alliance to other country, will anyone share and join this alliance?" "What would be the benefits from this alliance, we could possibly have, " Asked by ICW representative of Indonesian Ministry. "While the counterpart of mine asks true, what will you give to the beneficial alliance, sir." Asked by ICW Representative of Chinese Emperor.

Albus, meanwhile just frown shown in his face thinking, while in mental, he's angered but came down a bit and thought 'If I was in their position, I would be asked same, as the ministry representative alliance is costlier than ministry alliance by ICW alliance is much costlier. If only our minister, that Cornelius Fudge, is not lackey of Malfoy, who destroys to make it difficult, to make this.' And finally said "I, as the representative of Magical British Ministry, could give our resources to supply, and also to make some trade and military practice benefits, from this." While hearing this, many of them, just discussed this issue, pros and cons of this alliance, while chairman banging, to silence, and asks "So, what will be the answer to our British Ministry Representative? Hmm…" "We ok for this alliance as asian territory representative" Chinese representative said, while Albus signs, mentally and removes _Occlumency _barrier, a little bit, he just stood still when he hears this "But on one Condition." He signs tiredly now, and asks "and what would that be?" with albuses one eyebrow raised. That Chinese representative said "what we need, is to establish the global market here, so we will give some time, as 2 decades, to grow up their Ministry, as we all know, that is most backward community, in the magical world." While hearing this, Albus face came frown and said "we are not." But the Chinese representative ask to his fellow colleagues as he asked "Is the British ministry representative statement true, gentlemen and ladies?" everyone shouts to albuses face as the Chinese representative said true.

He (Albus) was shocked, and bowed down, physically now, and said "If this need to be true, then I accept. Until then, will he support, atleast in military assistance, when needed." "What are you saying? My colleagues, will we support his ministry, if only crises happens, as military support?" asks to all ICW members. All just said yes to this. Albus was, mentally that is, as he can't show more than some, just enjoyed his partial victory of his. And the Chinese emperor representative said "Is this Ok for you _Mr .British Ministry representative_." Albus, knows when he was blackmailed, and said "Yes" like admitting defeat, and the meeting dismissed. The Chinese representative said "If your country not developed, it will be cancelled." Albus, knowing that he's defeated, just nod and apparated to his other position area, as our headmaster's lounge.

Now we have seen, our Headmaster's life, in the meeting, let's see about 's life, Shall we?

**The New-York Sanctum Santorum: (By WhiteBeard's Voice)**

**Dining Area: (By spongeBob's Voice)**

Our Savior's master, , woke up and done his morning routine, gone to dine area to eat his breakfast. What he saw, was a surprise to him, while he would not show in his face, but amused because of this. Who knew that one baby could joy to his student, what he saw was, his student, while cooking, playing with the baby too, and enjoys to be with him.

He just saw and silently joins to her cooking/playing, which our baby Harry sees, but as gestures to silent, he sees it and continue to playing with her. When enters and clears his throat at the table, she just stops and quickly turns around, she was surprised and exclaimed "When had you been here?" he just raises his eyebrow and said "Since you have been playing around, with the baby boy." She just bows down and blushes to this scene, while our baby just smiles and joys to this scene. She sees this and made her happy to it.

When the breakfast finished, she made to sleep our baby hero, they gone to their training. That was more of taken time, till evening.

**Evening Time: (By SpongeBob's Voice)**

When they came from their training, they see our shinigami trainer to be seated on lounge in the entrance. While Byakuya just sat there, he was engrossed through the magazine he was seeing, he felt but continue to read this magazine for few minutes.

When they came, it was Wanda, who wake up from his mesmerization of magazine, and seen who really came. He saw and his acquaintance also with him, from the look of it, he deduced that, they came from training, and spoke "How's your training gone?" "It was good training." Said our master, . He asked now "Why have you came here?"

Byakuya replies "I came for our training schedule." "Ah! Yes, now I remember what I have forgotten." When said that, his student and the Soul keeper just rose their eyebrows, asked "What did you forgot?" asked coarsely. He said simply "The appropriate room to speaking this conversation." And simply teleported them with him to a special room. Now he said "You can discuss your training session now." And left.

They just stare each other and start to discuss the training/torture regime. In the Wanda's bedroom, our baby hero's spine just shivered like going to a military regime of hell. He was not without a doubt, he will known everything they known, become powerful than themselves estimate.

After the discussion ended, they started talking about personal details, slowly but surely, they understand each other. Now they rose from their seat and gone to their respective living quarters fo their dimensions, and slept

.

**A/n: Now you've seen our discussion about the training regime of our hero and their daily life of other important characters. If you think I need to highlight someone, let me be known through the comments. Let's see what our baby grows and when they start training of this.**

**I have adjusted the timeline to 2000's to known some of the character realism to be known. Until next time, Stay tuned.**

**This is your author, signing off…..**

**See you in the next chapter…**

**Until then, bye bye …**

**And also ask any questions to ask from your head, see ya folks….. **


End file.
